


with a big red bow on top

by bitofabop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Famous Niall, Fluff, M/M, Ordinary Harry, i came in last but not everyone submitted theirs so it wasn't fair, i wrote this for a challenge thing and was eliminated, just read it, sorry i'm really upset right now, zayn and liam are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofabop/pseuds/bitofabop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with boy band member Niall Horan - who somehow ends up underneath his Christmas tree.</p>
<p>Inspired by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a big red bow on top

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Winter Bromance Games and was wrongly eliminated. I'm pretty upset, but I wanted to post this before the moderator posted all of the submissions. This is the first drabble or anything I've completed in a long time and I'm really proud of myself. It's been a while since I've been able to write anything, and hopefully this marks the start of something better. Feel free to tell me what you think and any suggestions you have.

When Harry awoke on Christmas morning, it wasn’t in the most peaceful way. After all, who would want to deal with their hyperactive best friend bouncing atop of them as if said best friend was five instead of their actual age of twenty-two? Most people would say no, but Harry was an exception to this rule. He happened to love Louis’ excitement at the things all the other people his age had lost interest in or outgrown.

That was the thing about Harry. He loved almost anything and everything; he always was discovering something or someone new that made his heart race and his breathing heavy. It never took him long to fall in love with his new favorite thing, and the best example of this was Niall Horan. Harry knew he was in love with Niall the second he saw the sixteen year-old Irish lad on the X-Factor and he knew he was going to marry him as soon as Niall opened his mouth.

It’s now been a little over three years since that day and Harry isn’t one step closer to becoming Mr. Harry Horan. If anything, he’s gotten farther from it. Niall is now one-third of the international boy band sensation One Direction and there are literally millions of screaming girls (and some boys) eager and willing to date him. No one is completely sure of his sexuality, although the press are quick to write off any gay rumors that might surround Niall and his bandmates Liam and Zayn and to protest that he’s straight. Therefore, Harry is slowly becoming less than optimistic of his chances to meet Niall, let alone marry him.

“Wake up, ya idiot!” Louis yelled with a near hit to Harry’s crotch, causing a pained grunt to escape the younger boy as he tried to push Louis off of him with little success.

“‘M up, ‘m up,” he mumbled, his words contradicting his actions as he snuggled deeper into the warm nest of pillows and blankets that made up his bed. But before Harry could attempt to fall back asleep, he was suddenly yanked from his bed and pushed out into the hall, Louis eagerly taking his hands and dragging him downstairs. He really fucking hated it when Louis did shit like this. It happened more often than one would think. “Louis, what the ‘ell?”

Louis refused to answer his question, instead quirking an eyebrow at him as he smirked. Whenever Harry was on the receiving end of that trademark Tommo smirk, he instantly became on guard. Bad things happened when Louis got like this, and Harry wasn’t expecting anything short of disaster. “You’ll thank me later, mate,” Louis snickered before pushing Harry into the living room.

After looking around the room in confusion, it took a moment for Harry to focus his attention on the tree, where Louis obviously meant it to go, if the person sitting underneath the lit-up tree was any indication. Blinking incredulously, his mouth dropped as he tried to find the words to say.

What the hell?

Why the hell?

How the hell?

Harry was confused beyond belief as to the reasons and ways Niall Horan ended up underneath his Christmas tree with a big red bow stuck to his hair.

“Good, you’re awake!” Harry had to be dreaming. There was no way _Niall Horan_ was in his house, a few meters away from him, and smiling excitedly at him. Either he was dreaming or in a coma, there were no other explanations for it. “I was waiting for you.”

“W-what the fuck?” he stuttered out, shaking his head slightly with wide eyes, unable to take his gaze off of Niall in case he suddenly disappeared or turned into a monster or something. (Hey, Harry had watched his Disney movies. He knew when things looked too good to be true, they usually were and then turned into something horrible.)

Niall just chuckled and stood up as he reached up to pluck the bow from his hair, slowly stepping towards Harry. He apparently seemed to think Harry’s confusion and speechlessness was funny, something that Harry did not agree with at all. “Your mate Louis, yeah? Funny lad, he is,” laughed Niall before continuing with his explanation. “He knows Zayn and they thought it’d be a great idea if I was your present on Christmas morn’. You _are_ Harry, right?” Harry could only nod, his mouth wide open as he stared at his celebrity crush of three years closing the distance between them with only a few steps. “Well, Happy Christmas, then!” Niall finished with a wide grin, reaching out and enveloping Harry in a warm hug. At Niall’s touch, Harry became unfrozen and started to laugh at the strangeness of it all while wrapping his arms around the smaller lad. If this was his present, he was going to savor every moment he could and not waste a single one.

“So...” Niall started as he pulled away from Harry, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Harry bit his lip nervously, afraid of what was going to come next. He had a feeling it was going to be something that might just make him want to die - and he was right.

“Lou said you’re in love with me?”

Louis Tomlinson was a dead man.

fin.

 


End file.
